Torn
by Crystalline Maxwell
Summary: Voldemort's son is at Hogwarts although he should be reaking havoc and following his father's footsteps, he finds that love has other things in mind. And what happens when Tom comes in and poses as a Gryffindor? new chappie! 25! TWENTY-FIVE!!!! THE END!
1. Ryoko's Dream

HI! ^^ First Harry Potter Fanfic... its A/U. there's going to be some Harry/?????? later on and Voldemort isn't going to be in Character. Sorry! ^^; And as always, R/R!! 

~Chapter one~ 

'Although you are my enemy, there is a certain draw to you... I won't deny the fact that it draws me...' 

"Uggh!" Ryoko shouted, sitting up in her bed.   
"What's wrong, Ryoko?" Hermione asked, looking over to her.   
"I.... I had a bad dream..." Ryoko said, still shaking.   
"I noticed. What was it about?" Hermione asked, walking over and sitting on Ryoko's bed.   
"I... I don't know. I saw Kouga disappear into the darkness and then Voldemort appeared... he said something--I don't quite remember what it was though--and I woke up..."   
"You don't remember at all? Well then, it was probably something you ate."   
"No... It just seemed so... real..."   
"Well, since we're up, you should probably do your homework. Seeing as you didn't do it yesterday."   
"Ok ok ok... I will," Ryoko said, getting up.   
"Why didn't you do it yesterday? I didn't see you in the commonroom at all."   
Ryoko blushed slightly and turned to her dividnation homework, "I was buisy."   
"Buisy with who? Kouga?"   
Blushing furiously Ryoko shook her head, "N-n-no... Kouga's a Slytherin! Just because we're best friends, doesn't mean I go to see him after school!"   
"As you say, Ryoko. Just get your divid. homework done and go back to sleep, ok?"   
"Sure thing, Hermione..." the girl said, turning to her star chart. Ryoko couldn't concentrate. Hermione was right, Kouga was more than a friend, not that he needed to know that. The biggest problem was that Kouga was a Slytherin, and Ryoko was a Gryffindor. They had made friends five years before on the train when some bullies had been throwing her stuff around. Kouga had called her a cute little kid and they immediately became friends. They seemed to have a lot in common, neither of their parents were alive, as far as Ryoko knew; Kouga never told her about his father. And they both liked swimming over most sports. Although, truth be told, Kouga liked Quiddich while Ryoko was terrified by it. She sighed, dividnation was her absolute best subject, but she couldn't seem to get one homework assignment done! Aggravated that she couldn't get it over with. She lay her head down to rest. After a few minutes she was sound asleep.   
In her dream Voldemort appeared to her once again, this time as Tom Riddle. He looked down on her with a terrible smile, 'little dove in a cage... have you forgotten what your parents promised me? Your life is not your own, and yet you still try to avoid destiny...'   
'I want no part of you, Voldemort! Leave me alone!' the girl shouted, shaking.   
'Well what if I want a part of you?' the wraith said, closing in on her, 'and your involvement with my son will make you a part of me.'   
'What d'you mean your son? Who're you talking about!'   
'Why... Kouga, of course. Didn't you know?'   
Ryoko gasped and backed away, 'W-what... d'you mean? Kouga isn't your son... you didn't have had children...!'   
'Yes I did... ask Kouga, he's the proof.' 

~End Chappie One~ 

There, was that a nice Chappie? ^^ I'm gonna write more if you people review me! ^.^ 


	2. Lets go to the Library

OK--here's chapter 2. :) 

~Chappie Two~ 

"NO! DON'T TELL HER!!" Kouga shouted, bolting upright.   
"What are you talking about, Hibiki?" Malfoy muttered, rolling over in his bed, "Don't tell who what?"   
Kouga sat shaking. He didn't grace Malfoy with a reply. 'Not another one...' Kouga thought, 'why do I keep having dreams like that?' without thinking he got up and got dressed. Not looking outside to see if the sun was up, he wandered through the halls and wound up at the portrait hole for Gryffindor. Muttering the password (which Ryoko had told him accidently) he walked into the commonroom and sat in one of the chairs. He looked around and saw Ryoko sitting at the table and went over to her. She was sound asleep. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, he shook her. "Ryoko... Wake up..."   
"Huh?" Ryoko whispered, looking up at him, "Kouga?"   
"Hi," Kouga smiled, "can I copy your homework? I didn't do mine."   
Yawning, Ryoko looked up at him, "I didn't do mine either. I'm almost done though."   
"May I see it?"   
"Sure, lemme get my uniform on though and we'll go to the library. I don't want you caught in here." Ryoko giggled, running up to her dorm.   
"Ok," Kouga said, smiling. He'd completely ignored the fact that Ryoko was wearing her boxershorts and tanktop because it didn't faze him. He'd had PLENTY of dreams where she was in less... or rather, in her bathing suit. He liked seeing her in a bikini, as did a few other boys. Naturally, he chased them all away from her. A lot of the guys in Slytherin teased him for hanging out with a Gryffindor, but he didn't mind.   
"OK Kouga, I'm ready now," Ryoko said, jumping down from the stairs.   
"Great. Do you know how to read these little charts? They confuse me..."   
"Come on, I'll show you what they mean." she giggled, pulling him to his feet and grabbing her charts, "Lets go."   
~End Chappie 2~ 

ok, was that too short? I'll make it up to you all if I get some reviews :) Chapter 3 is on the way! ^_^ 


	3. A Dark Plan

And now we've got his Yami-ness (sorry Kiseki!) not much to say... Voldemort's a smart little cookie, I'll give him that :)   
~Chappie 3~ 

"Voldemort, m'lord, did you sleep well? You seem elated."   
"That is not your business, Wormtail." Lord Voldemort hissed, "I am simply enjoying the energy I get from Ryoko's panic."   
"You have been in Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort!?"   
"In spirit, Wormtail. I am not ready to venture there on my own..." The dark lord whispered, turning and looking out the window at the dark sky. "My son needs disciplining... and that girl needs to be punished for leading my heir towards the light... when is the next Hogsmead trip?"   
"Ah... a week or so from now, Lord. Is there anything you require me to make for you?"   
"Simply arrange for me to be in Hogsmead at the same time as them... got to Malfoy and ask for the cube I left him, I trust he still has it..."   
"We will assume that if he doesn't...?"   
"Then you both shall be killed."   
"Y...yes Sire..." Peter said, nearly unable to stand. Trembling he forced his legs to carry him out of his lord's room.   
Knowing that his right hand rat had left, Voldemort sat down in his chair. Ryoko had to be taught a lesson, as did his son. 'Heh...' he thought, 'Ryoko could be useful... my heir seems to be useless at the moment... and perhaps she could help to replace him...' Laughing wickedly to himself Voldemort began a potion. This was a brilliant plan. He could not get onto Hogwarts as he was, but amid the confusion of Hogsmead a new student would be welcomed into any group. All he needed now was the cube from Malfoy's father and he could easily join his son and Ryoko. His demonic laughter echoed through the halls of his dark castle. 

~End Chappie 3~   
another shortie, sorry ^^; next one should be longer, providing I get some R/R!! 


	4. Library Fight

OK, Chapter 4's up now :) I'm STILL waiting for reviews here, people! *tapps foot impatiently* j/k. but I'm not gonna write on my whims alone! (that's what I'm supposed to do durring homework time) so I need people to tell me what they think! THAT MEANS YOU PEOPLE! :)   
~Chappie 4~ 

"No Kouga! That isn't right!"   
"Well show me how to do it then!"   
Ryoko sighed in mock anger. She leaned over his shoulder and grabbed his hand, pointing out everything he needed to know, "That star represents luck. If its being blocked by one of the planets then you will be unlucky. That's the star of love, its being blocked by the moon."   
"So what's that mean, Ryoko?"   
"It should mean that something minor will interfere with your love life."   
"I don't have a love life..." Kouga grumbled, slumping down in his chair, causing Ryoko to slip and fall onto the ground.   
"Ouch! Well sorry, Kouga, but that isn't my fault now is it? Could you please help me up?"   
Kouga nodded, muttering, "yeah it is..." under his breath. Ryoko didn't seem to notice it, but she knew he'd said something.   
"What did you say, Kouga?"   
"Nothing, Ryoko... Nothing..."   
"If that's what you want me to think, Kouga," She said, grinning and yanking him to the ground next to her, "you've got another thing coming!"   
"Hey..." Kouga said, trying to sit up, "that's not fair! You didn't warn me first!"   
Laughing, Ryoko got up and held out her hand to Kouga, "Ok fine then. Be that way. Truce."   
It was Kouga's turn to smile. "You haven't learned anything by this, have you?"   
"Eh?"   
Kouga grinned and pulled Ryoko down on top of him, "Your guard was down... again."   
Ryoko blushed slightly, "Kouga...! Lemme up!" she half shouted, trying not to catch the library teacher's eye, "This doesn't look right...!"   
Kouga wasn't quite listening, half surprised at what he had done, but more surprised at Ryoko's reaction, he lay there for a minute.   
"Kouga, lemme up! Someone might see..."   
The urgency in Ryoko's voice brought him back to reality. He sat up slowly and looked down at Ryoko, "Umm..." he began, "I... I didn't mean to..."   
Ryoko smiled up at him, still blushing, "It's ok. It was an accident, ne? And I doubt anyone saw..."   
" I suppose so."   
"So could you let me go? I can't very well get up if I'm trapped in your arms, let alone help you get your dividnation homework done." 

~End Chappie 4~   
OK, see? Longer. Maybe I should make these longer than this in general... Oh well :) remember to R/R 


	5. A Note

Chapter 5... :) noone reviews me ;_; make reviews happen and I make better chappies :)   
~Chappie 5~   
A week later on the day before the Hogsmead trip Kouga found a note on his pillow. The note read:   
"Dear Kouga, give this to your teachers. It's the permission slip for you to go to Hogsmead.   
~Voldemort."   
Kouga was shaken. Had his father come during the night? Frightened that Voldemort might've become strong enough to enter Hogwarts, he went to Dumbledore.   
"So you see, Sir... Either it's someone's idea of a bad joke, or my father---that is, Lord Voldemort, has gotten stronger..."   
"So it seems..." Dumbledore whispered.   
"Um..." Kouga said, looking down, "may I go?"   
"To Hogsmead?"   
"Yessir." Kouga mumbled, looking down, "I wanna make sure Ryoko's alright..."   
"Why don't you tell her?"   
Kouga looked up at Dumbledore surprised, "I--I can't do that! She'll find out that Lord Voldemort's my father! I can't let her find that out--she'll hate me!"   
"Why would she hate you?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer. He also knew that Kouga was wrong in his thinking, but that wasn't the point, now was it?   
"Because... Voldemort killed her parents, you know that... and she's terrified of him... I don't want her to be terrified of me. So it'll be better if she didn't know that Voldemort's my dad."   
Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "If that's what you believe then go ahead. Just make sure you keep an eye out and stay near the defense against the dark arts teacher."   
"Yessir. I'll make sure Ryoko stays near him."   
"Make sure you do too. If you see your father, I don't want any heroics."   
"Yessir."   
~End Chappie 5~   
A little longer than the others... :) everyone R/R me!!! 


	6. Out of the Cauldron

OK, here's chapter 6 :)   
Disclaimer: Why would I own anything? oO;;   
~Chappie 6~   
"Hi Kouga!" Ryoko shouted, running up to him, "You missed breakfast... is something wrong?"   
"No, nothing's wrong." Kouga smiled, "I just had to talk to Dumbledore about something."   
"'Something'?" Ryoko blinked, "what kind of something?"   
"Er..." Kouga hesitated, he hated to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. "Nothing important. I get to go to Hogsmead tomorrow though."   
"Really?! You do? That's great!" Ryoko giggled madly, "There's so much stuff I wanna show you!"   
Smiling Kouga pat her on the head, "Well then you'll show me, now won't you?"   
"Yep!" Ryoko grinned happily.   
Kouga blushed for a minute, 'C...cute...' 

Voldemort sat down angrily. The potion had to be finished and stupid Wormtail hadn't come back yet! He contemplated killing Wormtail over letting his plan follow through, and he eventually decided that Wormtail could be spared. At least until after Kouga was deposed of. He laughed evilly to himself, Kouga was going to be easy to deal with, that was for sure, and Ryoko would be just pathetic. As long as he didn't let her onto the Astrial Plane, she'd be easy.   
"Lord Voldemort?"   
"What is it, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked dryly.   
"I... I have gotten the item in question..."   
"Put it in the cauldron then, you fool."   
Nodding, the servant dropped it into the boiling mass. He jumped back as some of the liquid boiled over. He stood dumbfounded as multitudes of light streamed out and into the black smoke. A few minutes passed and a figure rose from the giant cauldron.   
"W-w-What is that, Lord Voldemort!?"   
"This..." Voldemort said, smiling and walking over to him, "Is Tom Riddle."   
~End Chappie 6~ 

OK, that was short, but I've gotta go to church. Sorry. I'll post the next chappie up soon! ^.^ Remember to R/R 


	7. Inside the Candy Shop

here's the next chappie. Thankyou all for the reviews ^.^   
~Chappie 7~   
"Why do you keep looking over your shoulder, Kouga?"   
"Huh? Oh... no reason..."   
"Whatever, Kouga." Ryoko smiled, jumping up and down, "I wanna show you the candy shop!"   
"Ok, Ryoko-chan."   
"What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Ryoko shouted, grabbing his hand and dragging him roughly into the shop.   
"Woah! Ryoko! Let--" Kouga stopped and gasped when he saw the inside of the shop. "...wow... I didn't know there was this much candy in the whole world..."   
Ryoko giggled, "You need to get out more. Lemme show you the levitating candies section!"   
"Don't pull so hard, Ryoko! You'll rip my arm off!"   
"Then move faster, Kouga!"   
"Ryoko-chan! Watch out for that--" Kouga fairly screeched as Ryoko tumbled into a ladder, nocking the guy standing on top of it off and onto her.   
"Oh..." The sixteen year old boy gasped, looking down at Ryoko, "I-I'm sorry, are you alright, miss?" he asked, helping her up.   
"Um... yeah... I'm sorry, did you get hurt when you fell? I didn't mean to nock you off; I didn't know there was a ladder behind me..."   
"That's ok," he smiled, still holding her hand (much to Kouga's displeasure), "I'm not hurt, but you seem to be--you cut your hand..."   
"Oh... I guess I did... It's ok though... It doesn't hurt." Ryoko smiled.   
The black haired boy leaned down and kissed her hand, making her blush. Kouga glared angrilly and stepped between the two, "Just who are you?"   
"My name's Tom... I'm in Gryffindor," he lied.   
"Well, Tom, why haven't I seen you before?"   
"I usually keep to myself..." Tom blinked.   
"You aren't in any of my classes. What year are you?"   
"Sixth. And you?"   
"Fifth. What--"   
"Kouga! Don't ask him so many stupid questions!" Ryoko looked up at her best friend, "You sound like you're in the CIA."   
"Your name's Kouga?" Tom blinked, "You're... the Slytherin keeper, aren't you?"   
"Yeah..." Kouga replied flatly.   
"That's cool! And what's your name?" Tom smiled at Ryoko.   
"My name's Ryoko. I'm in Gryffindor too."   
"Cool." Tom said, proceeding to engage Ryoko in conversation for the next few hours, causing Kouga to sulk until the trip was over.   
~End Chappie 7~   
OK, hope that makes up for all the other ones being so short :) everyone thanks again for the reviews, lets see if we can doubble it? :) 


	8. Good Morning

ok, here's chapter 8 :)   
Disclaimer: I own my bishie.   
~Chappie 8~   
Ryoko woke up a few days later after having a bad dream. This time when she went into the commonroom she found Tom lying by the remains of the previous night's fire. She went over and kneeled by her mysterious new friend, "Tom... wake up... you'll get your hair singed--you're too close to the fire..."   
Tom rolled over and opened his eyes, "Huh...?"   
"Hi Tom-san." Ryoko smiled, "You shouldn't sleep so close to the fire, you might get burned."   
Tom sat up and smiled at Ryoko, "What time is it, Ryoko-chan?"   
"It's almost time for class. You did your homework, right? Or did you have any?"   
"Nope, none." Tom smiled, "Hey... I have a question..."   
"Ok... what is it?"   
"Do you like Kouga?"   
"Well... I..." Ryoko blushed, "A...as a friend... yeah... but..."   
"Do you like him as more than a friend?" Tom asked, leaning towards her.   
"I..." Ryoko turned crimson, falling backwards, "Ouch!"   
"Are you alright, Ryoko?" Tom asked, kneeling over her.   
"Y...yes... I'm ok... sorry, you caught me off guard." Ryoko mumbled, still pink.   
"I guess I shouldn't have asked," Tom shrugged, taking her hand and helping her up, accidently holding her closer than he intended.   
Ryoko nodded, 'why... do I feel as if I'm near Voldemort?' she thought.   
"What?" Tom asked.   
"I didn't say anything, Tom-san..."   
He shook his head, "sorry--I guess I was hearing things..."   
'You fool!' Voldemort's voice shouted in Tom's head, 'You know how to tell if she's thinking or not--that is something we have known for ever!'   
'Yes m'lord...' he mumbled in his mind, 'Her thought surprised me, that's all.'   
'Well make sure she doesn't suspect anything!' The dark lord hissed.   
'Yessir.'   
"Tom...?"   
The older boy blinked, "Yes, Ryoko-chan?"   
"Could you... let go of me? People are starting to come in..." she blushed.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry--that's the second time I've done something like that, isn't it?" Tom blushed, letting her go.   
Ryoko nodded, and glanced down at her watch, "oops! Sorry, Tom, I promised to meet Kouga in the library before breakfast..."   
"May I come?"   
"I dunno, I wish you could, but I think Kouga might not like you coming..."   
"I don't think Kouga likes me at all." Tom said, gathering both his and Ryoko's books.   
"Well... I guess that might be true... I can't understand why though, you're a great guy."   
"Me neither. Hey! You know that dance on the next Hogsmead trip?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Well, I was wondering, since no other girls talk to me, could we maybe go... together?"   
"Um..."   
~End Chappie 8~   
well, how was that? :) if anyone wants to be on an update list, could you tell me? e-mail me at husshaus@pacbell.net and I'll try to tell you when I update a story :) 


	9. AMBER!!!

OK--in my bakaness I forgot to say that my Friends Amanda and Coco helped me make the characters--Kouga anyway. And they're really good writers, so go read what they've written.   
Dragon Enchantress (Amanda's)   
Crystal Enchantment (Coco's)   
Kit 'n Kat 2000 (their joint account)   
Disclaimer: as I just found out I do not even own my bishie ;_; 

~Chappie 9~   
"Could... I get back to you on that? Not that I'm saying no or anything, I just wanna ask Kouga if he minds..."   
"If you don't like him like that... then why do you have to ask him?" Voldemort spoke through Tom.   
"It's not that--Kouga's like a brother to me sometimes, and he doesn't like me making friends with other guys. He says that if I knew half the things they thought about, I'd never want to speak to them."   
"That's true. But I'm not like that... I'll try to make sure I don't do anything like that-- that'd be wrong!"   
Ryoko smiled, "You and Kouga are a lot a like. I'm frankly surprised you two aren't friends. You're both very similar."   
"You think so? Well, maybe if you told him that he'd accept me..."   
"He'll like you eventually, don't worry." Ryoko smiled up at him, "It's weird, but it seems like I've known you as long as I've known Kouga."   
"That doesn't seem strange at all." Tom said, opening the portrait hole for her, "Some people have connections, like in the dividnation class, we're studying stuff like that--fait and future through nature. It's really cool!"   
Ryoko giggled and walked with him down the halls, "I can hardly wait to study fifth year dividnation--we're glossing over everything I already know!"   
"Maybe we could study it together. I don't really get any of it."   
"I guess I could try... as long as Kouga doesn't kill me for it."   
Turning the corner to the library Tom and Ryoko gasped.   
"C'mon Kouga... you aren't going with anyone..."   
"Leave me alone, Amber. I'm trying to study."   
"Why? Did Ryoko leave you and now you're sad?" The girl cooed, sitting on Kouga's lap and hugging him, "I can make it up to you..."   
"No thanks, Amber. Now get off of me!"   
Ryoko and Tom stood behind a bookcase about three rows away from Kouga and Amber. Ryoko hissed, "I'm gonna kill that Amber...!"   
Tom blinked in mock confusion, "Are they an item?"   
"No... they may look like they are, but they sure as hell aren't." Ryoko grated, clenching her fist. Although, truth be told, they really did look like a couple. Amber was the most beautiful girl in Ravenclaw. According to the seventh years that sometimes sat near Ryoko at dinner, she had everything they could want. It made Ryoko sick just hearing about her, let alone seeing her straddling the object of her affection.   
"Um... Ryoko-chan? Do you want to go say something to them?"   
Angrily Ryoko turned on her heel and marched off, "Nope. Nothing. Lets just go."   
~End Chappie 9~   
OK--a bit longer than some of the other ones ^^; everyone R/R!!! 


	10. Alright... I'll use it

Another longer chappie ^.^   
Disclaimer: I own... my sox :)   
~Chappie 10~   
"R...Ryoko?!" Kouga shouted, as he saw Ryoko storm out of the library.   
Tom ran out from behind the bookcase, shrugged, and ran after Ryoko. "Ryoko-chan-- wait up!"   
Ryoko stopped by a wall and sighed, "It's not fair..."   
"Ryoko-chan? What's wrong?" Tom asked, walking right behind her.   
"It's nothing, Tom... nothing. I'm just being a baby, that's all."   
"How are you being a baby?"   
"Kouga is free to like who he wants, so why shouldn't he? He is a guy after all."   
"Well, Ryoko..." Tom said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm a guy too, but I don't see what's so good about that tramp back there."   
Ryoko turned and looked up at him, "me neither... but if that's what he wants..."   
"Which it isn't. Go on."   
She looked up at Tom, surprised, "...what do you mean...?"   
"He doesn't want that girl. He probably wants you."   
"What are you talking about, Tom-san? He doesn't like me like that!"   
Tom looked into her eyes, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that, Ryoko."   
Ryoko looked up at him and turned pink, she'd never been that close to a boy's face before, "I..." 

After a few minutes of yelling, Kouga managed to get himself kicked out of the library, and away from Amber. He ran down the hall looking for Ryoko and Tom. He skidded to a stop at the end of the hall and saw the two persons in question. His jaw dropped about four feet, from his angle it looked like the two could be kissing, or having some other intimate moment. Kouga was furious, but instead of going over and beating the life out of Tom, he turned and stomped off, running into Amber once more. "You know what, Amber? I'll go to the Hogsmead dance with you." 

Kouga and Ryoko didn't speak much for the next few days. After finding out that Kouga was going with Amber, Ryoko immediately asked Tom. Tom was only too willing to go (both for his own reasons and because Voldemort willed it.) Which, of course, made the rift between Kouga and Ryoko deeper.   
"Hey, Ryoko, isn't there a Quiddich match today? Are we going to go watch Kouga?"   
"Do whatever you want, Tom-san... I'm going to stay here..."   
"You haven't moved from there since Kouga yelled at you yesterday! You haven't even eaten anything!"   
"I'm just not hungry..."   
Tom sighed and sat down. "You know that's not true. Now tell me why you don't make up with Kouga?"   
"Because it's my fault he's angry at me, but it's his fault that I'm mad at him! And I apologized all the other times!"   
"Other times? You two fight a lot?"   
"Of course we do... that's what best friends do." Ryoko turned and looked out the window, "We usually fight for a day and make up the next. But this time its different, our fights never hurt this much."   
Tom sighed. There wasn't anything he could think to do. 'What now, Voldemort?'   
'Use the love potion! That's why I gave it to you!'   
'Use it on Ryoko?'   
'No, use it on Filch. Yes use it on Ryoko!'   
'Alright...' Tom thought, dryly, 'I'll use it on Ryoko...'   
~End chappie 10~   
Cliffie :) I made a cliffie! ^_^ EVERYONE R/R!!! 


	11. Love Potion

ok, here's the next chapter. :) I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! -^^- Lets make a few more, ne? :)   
~Chappie 11~   
"I'll be right back, Ryoko. I'm gonna get some tea."   
"Go ahead, Tom-san," she said, looking out the window with little expression on her face.   
Tom felt terrible for what he was about to do to Ryoko. But he really had little choice in the matter. Taking the vile of love potion in his hands he poured it into the teacup. He quickly poured the tea and blew on it for a minute before going back to Ryoko. She had moved from the open windowsill to a couch cushion next to it and was leaning outside. Tom sat where Ryoko had been and held out the cup, "Here... I hope you don't mind--I could only find Green Tea."   
"I don't mind. Thank you." Ryoko whispered, taking it, "Ouch!" She shouted, dropping the porcelain cup onto the windowsill, causing it to shatter.   
"Are you alright?" Tom asked worriedly, taking her hand in his, "Did you get burned?"   
"No... I'm fine... it was just a little too warm."   
Tom didn't seem to believe her. He took her hand and inspected every inch of it.   
"Don't worry about it, it's fine, Tom!"   
Once again Tom leaned down and kissed her hand, savoring her scent and licking a bit of the tea up.   
'Fool! What are you doing? Remember what you put in that tea!'   
Tom froze for a minute, "uh...oh..."   
"What...?" Ryoko asked, blushing.   
Tom looked into her eyes for a brief moment. But it wasn't quite brief enough. The effects of the love potion started to sink in. Slowly, just as Voldemort had made it. Voldemort planned for it to take effect slowly, so as to make it more torture for Kouga.   
Tom blinked, "Ryoko..."   
"What is it, Tom-san? You've got a funny look in your eyes...   
Tom smiled and squeezed her hand, "You're worried about me... don't be. It's nothing."   
"You look really stoned... you should go lie down..."   
"Lie down..." Tom repeated, "That sounds good..."   
"Here... lets get you to a couch..." Ryoko said, lifting his arm around her shoulder.   
Tom walked with her happily, upon reaching the couch he plopped down.   
Ryoko sat next to him, "You're ok, right?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tom smiled.   
"That's good..." Ryoko said, quietly.   
"You sound sad..." Tom said, placing his arm around her shoulders.   
"I... I think I should apologize... to Kouga, that is."   
"Yeah..." Tom said, slightly disappointed. He squeezed her shoulder for a moment, "I agree. If you want him to make up with you, you'll have to make the first move. Most guys are too proud to do that."   
"Do you think I really should? I mean... he might not respect me if I do..."   
"He has no idea how much he must be hurting you, Ryoko." Tom said, hugging her again.   
"Tom-san... are you sure?" Ryoko asked worriedly. She wanted more than anything for Kouga and her to be on speaking terms agian, weather she wanted to admit it or not.   
"Of course I am. Why don't you take a rest and we'll go see him after his Quiddich match?"   
Ryoko pulled away from her friend. "I guess... I am kind of tired." She said, standing up and going to sit in one of the other chairs, "you should rest too, you seemed weird earlier."   
"Alright..." Tom said, dissappointed.   
Ryoko smiled and went to sleep in the other chair.   
'It's not fair...' Tom thought.   
'That's the love potion talking! Now you listen to me! You are not there to make friends with her! You are there to carry out my will!'   
Tom was silent. He stroked Ryoko's hair and sat in the chair next to her. He looked over one last time and sighed before drifting off to sleep.   
~End Chappie 11~   
Like? No like? R/R!!!!! 


	12. Guilt Trip

Ah... the conflict :) does anyone else love conflict? I love conflict :)   
~Chappie 12~   
"Wowies, Kouga! You did so well!" Amber squealed, "I can't believe you blocked all those silly little balls on your own!"   
"Yeah..." Kouga said flatly. He was glad his team had won, but he was still depressed. He'd never yelled at Ryoko before. Never, not like he had. He kicked himself for it. Ryoko was a good girl, she'd never lied to him. 'Although it certainly looked like something was going on...' he thought, walking down the hall with Amber (who had a fascination with holding his hand, no matter what he did to stop her). He remembered exactly what he'd said to her after Ron had told him that Ryoko was going to the dance with Tom. When he confronted Ryoko about it, he blew up in her face. And when she ran off crying he was too angry to follow her. Now, however, he was angry that she wasn't even talking to him. Even a dirty look would have been welcome, but he didn't get any. Ryoko would just run off after class before he could catch her, skipped meals, and avoided his eyes during class. It was all he could do not to go into her dorm and speak his mind to her in the morning. But after a while he decided to go find her. Upon looking in all of the places she usually hid, he ran into the Gryffindor commonroom. He looked in the chair that she usually slept in and found her. He was about to wake her, when...   
"Kouga, this isn't your house."   
Kouga turned and faced Tom, "What of it, Tom? I want to speak to Ryoko."   
"Why? Are you going to break her heart again?" Tom spat.   
Kouga glared up at him, "I just want to talk to her. I don't want any trouble."   
"Well I'm afraid you're too late for that." Tom glared at him coldly.   
"What do you mean?"   
"You've broken her heart, she doesn't have the will to hurt you back. I on the other hand, am more than willing to give back what she's been given."   
Kouga blinked, "What are you talking about, Tom?"   
"You broke her heart! You turned and told her that you didn't want her around, you made her think she didn't have anything to count on. So she turned to me."   
"What do you mean? Ryoko turned to you?"   
"She doesn't want to talk to me! She wants to talk to you! But you haven't been willing to talk to her for three days! So she's been sulking. And she's been crying. And she's poured her heart out to me. Do you know how badly I want that right now? She needs someone to comfort her, but she can't just rely on me!"   
"Why are you telling me this?"   
"Because..." Tom said, placing his hand on Ryoko's head, "She needs you."   
Kouga looked at Tom confused.   
"Just help her. She wants to be with you, not me."   
Ryoko opened one eye. "Kouga...? Tom...?"   
Tom looked down at Ryoko, "Yes, Ryoko-chan?"   
She sat up and looked at Kouga, "Why... are you here?"   
Kouga stood for a moment. His pride battling with his heart. "I... I wanted to say... I'm sorry."   
~End Chappie 12~   
so? anyone like? I'm gonna sleep now, maybe I can do what Chante-san does and update daily? :) only if I get reviews! ^.^ So everyone R/R!!! 


	13. Conflict :)

heeeere's the next chappie :) Everyone R/R ^_^ I love all the reviews I'm getting ^.^ Everyone gimme more please!!   
~Chappie 13~   
"What...?" Ryoko whispered. She didn't believe what he'd just said.   
"I... I said I was sorry."   
Ryoko smiled, "I'm sorry too."   
Kouga looked up happily, "So... you've forgiven me?"   
"Of course!" Ryoko giggled, "Did you win your match? I'm sorry I missed it..."   
"Yeah! We beat the Hufflepuffs hands down," Kouga smiled, adding details that were farfrom the truth. ("I almost caught one ball, but I fell off my broom. I was really lucky one of the chasers from Hufflepuff was underneath me.") Although, Ryoko didn't mind. She was thrilled to be speaking to him again.   
Tom stood off to the side and watched them. 'Why does she have to be so happy with Kouga?'   
'Tom! You fool! Come back here now!' Voldemort shouted into Tom's confused mind.   
Tom nodded and walked out of the commonroom. He went out of the castle, through the grounds, and into the forest, until he was far enough away from Hogwarts to teleport. He appeared in Voldemort's room. Still thinking about Ryoko and Kouga, he approached his older self, "What is it, Voldemort?"   
Voldemort smiled evilly. Although the love potion didn't do what he'd planned it to, a new idea was forming in his twisted mind. If Tom fell in love with Ryoko, which he was, then he would be more than willing to help dispose of Kouga. And Ryoko would be far more fun to torture than to simply kill. "What's the matter with you? You're supposed to tear them apart, not bring them together!"   
"I'm sorry, Lord Voldemort... I just don't want Ryoko to be sad anymore..."   
Voldemort smiled again placing his arm around Tom's shoulders, "Of course you don't... you should tell her how you feel at the Hogsmead dance..."   
"I can't!" Tom faltered, "She doesn't like me! She likes Kouga!"   
"And that means...? Tom, Tom, Tom... my dear past self... don't be so naive... she likes you... you have exactly what she loves in Kouga."   
Tom looked up at him, "How is that?"   
"You have all the qualities she wants. You are brave, striong, powerful, and you are hansom..." Voldemort added, his ego showing.   
"Then why does she like Kouga and not me?"   
"She doesn't know you yet... all you must do is show her. At the dance."   
Tom looked down, "Yessir..."   
"Now then... keep Kouga away by leading him here... I'll help you to do that?"   
"How, Lord Voldemort?"   
Voldemort smiled his terrible smile once again and outlined his plan of attack to the confused Tom.   
~End Chappie 13~   
Well? You like? :) Please R/R me... I love my reviews :) 


	14. The Dance...

OK! ^_^ I made a longer chappie :) I is so happy :) R/R!!! ^_^   
~Chappie 14~   
Kouga told Amber that he didn't want to go to the dance with her the next day, which made her cry... and moan... and weep... until he agreed to go again. Ryoko understood, Kouga was a good guy, he didn't always show it, but he was. And she knew he was only doing it because he'd asked her in the first place.   
Tom, however, wasn't doing as well with his personal life. The plan required Tom to take Kouga away from school, to Voldemort's castle and put him under a sleeping spell. And then get to the dance with Ryoko. Before Kouga could get back he had to get Ryoko to fall in love with him... which wasn't going to be easy.   
Ryoko was happy to have Kouga back. And she was even happier when she found out that he and Tom could get along--if only for a minute. Because Kouga was going to be dancing with the despised Amber, she was going to go with Tom, which made him happy. Very happy.   
The night of the dance Tom sent Kouga an owl using Ryoko's bird. The note said for Kouga to meet Ryoko just outside Hagrid's hut. When Kouga arrived there he found Tom.   
"Tom? Why're you here? Where's Ryoko?"   
Tom turned to Kouga, "Sorry Kouga."   
"What? For what?"   
Tom held up his wand, "For having to get you out of the way..."   
Kouga gasped, "What the hell are you talking about?"   
The older boy sighed sadly, "Sorry... but it's what Lord Voldemort wants me to do."   
"What? You're working for da--" Kouga didn't finish, nor did he hear the spell Tom used to nock him out. Before losing consciousness he glared up into Tom's eyes. "What the..." He moaned, 'why does he have... Voldemort's eyes...?' 

A few hours later Ryoko was sitting on the balcony of the dance hall. She couldn't find Tom, Kouga was nowhere to be seen, and Amber was scaring her. What part of 'I haven't seen him' couldn't she understand? She was about to give up and go home early when she saw a familiar figure approaching, "Tom-san? Where have you been? It's been over an hour!"   
"I'm sorry," he said, placing his hands on her waist, "I got a little lost."   
"Oh... I understand," Ryoko smiled up at him, "By the way, have you seen Kouga?"   
Tom felt a pang of sadness, "No... I haven't..."   
"Oh well, he's probably avoiding Amber," Ryoko giggled, placing her arms on his shoulders and moving slowly to the music.   
Tom turned a light pink and looked down at Ryoko, "Have you... ever fallen in love, Ryoko-chan?"   
Ryoko looked down sadly, "Yeah... I have... and it's painful sometimes..."   
"Because you don't think he loves you back?"   
She nodded sadly and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes..."   
Tom blushed lightly as he moved his hands up her back, drawing her close, "Then we're the same... kindred spirits..."   
Ryoko blushed and looked up at him, smiling, "You're right..."   
He smiled at her happily and sighed happily. She was warm, and seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. They danced until Ryoko was too tired to walk any more. "I'm sorry, Tom-san... I'm really tired... could we go back home...?" she yawned.   
"That's ok, it's getting late. And we've got lots of homework to do tomorrow..."   
Ryoko nodded and yawned, "Yeah..."   
Tom rapped his arms around her bare shoulders, "It's cold... do you need a jacket?"   
"No... I'm alright... just tired."   
The boy shook his head and rubbed her arms to warm them, "Your "I'm alright"'s don't have any meaning anymore. So lets go home--we can't let you get sick, can we?"   
"Heh... nope, can't do that... Kouga would probably kill me..."   
Tom felt a wave of anger wash over him, why did she always think of Kouga?! His grip on her arms tightened in his attempts to control his anger.   
"Ow... Tom-san that hurts..." Ryoko winced.   
He let go immediately, "I-I-I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" he asked grabbing her arms and looking to see if he'd hurt her.   
"I'm fine... it was just a surprise... you're a lot stronger than you look!" Ryoko smiled up at him.   
Her smile made him feel better, but not much better. He walked behind her silently until they reached the Hogwarts grounds where she fell down from exaustion. He ran over to her, "A...Are you ok, Ryoko-chan!?"   
Ryoko shook her head, "I'm too tired... man... I'm such a weakling..."   
"Here..." Tom said, scooping her into his arms and leaning against a tree, "we'll rest for a while, ok?"   
Ryoko didn't respond. She was sound asleep in his arms, her head resting on Tom's chest. Tom smiled, she was so soft... and warm... and she could be his. If he followed Voldemort's plan, that was. Sighing, he picked Ryoko up and took one glance at Hogwarts and ran into the forest.   
~End Chappie 14~   
well? how's that? poor Tom... and poor Kouga! What's gonna happen to him!? --*doesn't have it written yet* R/R!!! ^__^ 


	15. Kiss

ARGH!!!! Sorry, Mom wouldn't let me upload last night so we're gonna make 2 chappies today! (unless I have to go to my @$#%& Girl Scout meeting again...)   
^^; anyways, here's another fun chappie. Why is it fun? Conflict :)   
~Chappie 15~   
Voldemort stood over his son, "Wake up, fool..."   
Kouga opened one eye and found himself chained to the wall, "What the--!"   
"Glad to see you've finally joined us..." Voldemort smiled evilly.   
Kouga looked around frantically, "Where's Tom? Where's Ryoko?"   
"Oh, they're coming. Just not yet."   
"What are you planning!?"   
"You just sit and watch."   
Kouga pulled at the chains until they drew blood, "If you hurt Ryoko at all! If you even touch her--I swear, I'll kill you!"   
"Don't nock yourself out. You'll want to see her when my fun begins..."   
"I said not to touch her! If you even think of doing that I'll kill you!"   
"Don't waste your breath. It won't be long before you'll need it to scream." 

Tom laid Ryoko in his bed and looked down at her. He smiled and brushed some of her light golden hair out of her face. She groaned, but didn't wake up. Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He sat like that for a moment and pulled back, blushing at what he'd just done, 'I kissed her...' he thought, touching his lips, 'I... want to do that again...' he thought, leaning down and kissing her ful on the mouth, causing her to awaken.   
Ryoko stiffened and blushed, pushing him away, "T...Tom-san! What... why did you kiss me?"   
Tom blushed for a minute before leaning over her again, "Because... I wanted to. I love you, is that so hard to see?"   
"W...What?" Ryoko blushed, looking up at him. 

Voldemort smiled and pointed his wand into the air, making a shining ball of light appear, showing everything that happened in the other room, muttering a curse as he did. Kouga watched in horror as Ryoko leaned up and kissed Tom forcefully, nearly knocking him over.   
"Ryoko! No! What are you doing?!" Kouga shouted, pulling at the chains once more drawing blood.   
Voldemort smiled, "She's doing as she wants. There isn't anything wrong with her doing that, is there?"   
"You! You're making her do that, aren't you, Voldemort? Well!?"   
His father remained silent. 

Ryoko pulled back from her deep kiss with Tom, "Enjoy that?"   
Tom lay on his back, completely winded, "Y...yeah..."   
"You know..." she smiled, leaning on his chest, "There is more..."   
Tom gulped and nodded. She smiled and was about to kiss him again when Wormtail entered the chamber.   
"W-W-W-What the?" The idiotic servant shouted upon seeing what he'd walked into.   
"Nothing..." Tom sighed.   
Ryoko got up and took Tom's hand. "C'mon. Lets find somewhere more private than. this..." She said, glaring at Wormtail as they left the room.   
~End Chappie 15~   
well? like? Ahh... the conflict... only problem is, I gotta dig myself out of the conflict, don't I? :P well, I'm workin' on it, although there IS more conflict coming--don't think I've gone soft, Chante! :) 


	16. Manipulation

Chappie 16!! ;_; can't upload unless I make Chante or Kiseki doit... SO GO READ THEIR STORIES!! Chante's Username is Vegetas_Princess:-) she writes VERY good story... ALL STORY GOOD :-) and Kiseki--my DEARsibling... her username is Kiseki! ^_^ go read her Stories!! ALL OF THEM!!on with my story that FF.net isn't gonna like me uploading... *grumbles*damn computer...  


~Chappie 16~

Kouga stood in shock. Ryoko... his Ryoko... was kissing Tom... He shook his head, no--it was a mistake. Ryoko'd never even been kissed before! And here she was, a week or two after meeting him, kissing Tom. Kouga and Ryoko had rarely even hugged, let alone kissed! His emotions played across his face. His Father was delighted. The pain Kouga was feeling would match Ryoko's once she found out what she'd done.

Ryoko lead Tom into the room Kouga and Voldemort were in. Oblivious to the other two people in the room, she leaned up to kiss her "love" once more. 

"Ryoko! What are you doing!?" Kouga shouted, tears filling his eyes, "Why are you kissing him?!

"Ryoko turned with an annoyed look on her face, "Party pooper. I'm kissing him because I love him, why is that so hard for you to see?"

Tom blinked, he'd said almost the same thing earlier, before she'd kissed him. He looked at the crying Kouga and felt a wave of pity wash over him. Kouga'd been there first, he obviously loved her, and she loved him... hadn't she? He looked down at Ryoko, who was giving Kouga a triumphant look as she pulled herself closer to Tom.

"Ryoko!"

"What? Do you have a problem, Kouga?" she glared.

Tom glanced from Ryoko to Kouga, "Ryoko... you're not generally not this mean..."

Ryoko looked up at him, "Well... he's making me angry! He acts like he owns me!" Voldemort laughed silently to himself. This girl wasn't even fighting the curse...

"Ryoko--listen! Voldemort's controlling you!"

"Don't be foolish boy." His father whispered so that Ryoko couldn't hear him, "If I were controlling her she'd be far more angry at you." Tom blinked. Ryoko may not have heard Voldemort, but he had. He looked from Ryoko to his creator and everything clicked. 

"Put that wand down."

"What?"

"Put it down! Stop manipulating Ryoko!" Tom shouted.

"If I put it down... she'll go back to Kouga..." Voldemort hissed, hoping to change Tom's mind.

"If I can't have her as Ryoko..." Tom grated, "Then I don't want her at all! I don't want something you're controlling!"

"Tch... as you wish boy. But don't expect her to like you for what you did." 

Tom looked down at Ryoko who, in turn, looked up at him. He sighed. How could he have not known that she was being manipulated? He gave her a quick hug and glared at Voldemort, "Hurry up."  
Laughing, 

Voldemort took the curse off of Ryoko. 'It will be fun... watching what they do next...' he thought.

Ryoko blinked and looked up Tom, who was still hugging her, "T...Tom-san...?"

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. He glared at Voldemort for a minute, "I can't believe you're me." He grated.

"W-What?" Ryoko gasped, looking around and trying to figure out where she was. She looked around, and the first thing she saw, was Voldemort. Terrified, she hid behind Tom.

"Ryoko-chan!"

She turned her head, "K...Kouga?" Forgetting her fear, she ran over to him, "Kouga! A- are you alright?"

Kouga smiled thinly, "Heh... Ryoko-chan... you're back..."

"Kouga--you're bleeding--are you ok?"

He nodded, wincing as he tried to move his hands, "I'm fine..."

"No you're not! You're bleeding!" Ryoko cried, looking at him, "Don't lie to me!"

Kouga winced and sat against the wall, "'s ok... I'm not hurt... Don't worry."

"Yes you are! You're sitting in a pool of blood!"

Shaking his head Kouga managed to lift his arms enough to pull Ryoko into a quick hug, "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

Tom stood with a mixture of relief and sadness on his face. Ryoko wasn't being manipulated anymore, but she wasn't at his side either. He crossed the room and placed his hands on Ryoko's shoulders, looking at Kouga, "I'm sorry..."

~End Chappie 16~

  
well? like it? :-) ^0^ thankyou! thankyou, Chante! ^__^ R/R!! I LOVE ME REVIEWIES!! ^__^


	17. Secrets Revealed

*hyper and happyful* WE ALMOST GOTS 50 REVIEWS!! YAY!! *does happy dance* I LOVE MY REVIEWS!! ok--back to chappies at hand, ne? :) If anyone else wants to kill Voldy after this chappie, join me. :) OH! AND THANK CHANTE FOR MAKING IT SO IT'LL BE UP HERE! READ HER STORIES!! NAME OF VEGETAS_PRINCESS!! AND GO READ KISEKI'S FIC: LOVE AND WAR AND DEMONS! ITS REALLY REALLY GOOD!!! ok--done plugging... I think... :) read on! and R/R!!!! 

~Chappie 17~   
'How boring...' Voldemort thought, 'she isn't even going to slap him? What's wrong with her...? No matter... I'll just have to cause more conflict between them...'   
Ryoko looked up at Tom, frightened. "You're not really part of Lord Voldemort... are you, Tom?"   
Tom nodded sadly. Now, for sure, she'd hate him.   
She looked at Kouga, "Did you know? Is that why you didn't trust him?"   
Kouga looked up at Tom, "No... that's not why I don't trust him..."   
"Look--Ryoko, I'm sorry... It wasn't my idea to be Voldemort's creation--"   
"Creation?" Voldemort laughed, walking over and placing his hand on Tom's head, "He isn't my creation. He's me."   
Tom swatted at Voldemort's hand, "Don't touch me!"   
"Heh..." Voldemort said, finding this entire thing gravely hilarious, "And Kouga is my son."   
Ryoko froze up and looked at Kouga, "Are you...?"   
Kouga nodded. There was no point in hiding it anymore... and it wasn't like Voldemort couldn't prove it... "I am..."   
Ryoko gasped and looked from Tom to Kouga to Voldemort, "How...?"   
Voldemort laughed and grabbed her arm, "Very simply. Shall I show you how Kouga was made?"   
"Leave her alone!" Tom and Kouga shouted. Tom grabbed Ryoko away from Voldemort and held out his wand, "Don't touch her."   
Cackling, Voldemort raised his wand, "You want to duel me, Tom?"   
The boy stood for a second... he didn't want to get killed, but he couldn't just let Voldemort stand like that! His common sense battling with his anger he held Ryoko tightly to him. Ryoko blinked and looked up at him, "Tom-san... Don't... you'll get hurt..."   
He didn't listen. Instead, Tom jumped at his future self, wand forgotten, and began to beat the life out of him. Unfortunately... it didn't quite work like he'd planned it. Voldemort turned, took his wand out, and ended it. Mumbling something and holding out his wand, he blasted Tom. Tom crashed into the opposite wall and moaned, sliding to his knees.   
"T-Tom-san!" Ryoko shouted, running over to him, "A...are you ok?"   
He winced, "Oww... that hurt..."   
"Tom-san!" Ryoko shouted, looking at his back, "You're bleeding!"   
"Huh... guess so..." he chuckled, "looks like... he's still stronger than me..."   
Voldemort walked over, looking idly down at them, "That is what happens if you try to go up against I, Lord Voldemort..." He whispered, holding his wand, "you don't last long."   
~End Chappie 17~ 

like? no like? kill Voldy? :) Review me!!!! 


	18. Unexpected Help

Chappie is up... EVERYONE THANK CHANTE!! :) oh--and thank you for the reviews! Lets try to make that pass 100, yes? :) R/R!!   


~Chappie 18~   


Tom glared up at Voldemort and placed his arm around Ryoko's shoulders, trying to shield her from anything Voldemort might do.

Ryoko inched behind Tom, "Tom-san be careful..." 

Kouga sat struggling with his chains. It would be so much easier to protect Ryoko if he had his wand... but he didn't plan to take it to the dance. Not that it'd

mattered, seeing as Voldemort would've stolen it while he was unconscious. 'Damn...' He thought. He hated to be useless, and right now, that's what he was 

being. Useless. Out of all the things he hated in the world, being useless was the worst, aside from Voldemort or the possibility that Ryoko might like Tom more 

than she liked him. Feeling desperate, he looked around for anything that might be able to help him get the chains off. He blinked... Tom's wand lay less than a 

foot away from him... seeing a ray of hope (although not a very bright one) he reached for it--only to find it about three inches out of his reach. Straining until the 

pain was almost unbearable, he still couldn't reach it! He tried numerous times--each time causing more pain to run through his body. Something darted in front 

of him... something grey... 

Wormtail picked the wand up in his teeth and scurried forward, dropping it in front of Kouga. He didn't mean to do something against his master's will, but... 

Kouga was more understanding of his selfish needs. Before he could be noticed by anyone else, Wormtail ran out of the room. 

Blinking, Kouga grabbed the wand and in a moment, had freed his arms and stood up.   


~End Chappie 18~   


Sorry 'tis so short--gotta go to bed--I'll make it up to you all, I promise :) R/R!!


	19. A lesson in pain

OK everyone, I'm SO sorry this took so long to get out~!! I've had play practice everyday, and I have to get my lines memorized in a week. So I might only get them out on weekends--unless I finish it this weekend, but I'll have to work my butt off to do it =) anyway, we've got what, 20 more reviews to go? Lets get reviewing here, people!! ^_^ 

~Chappie 19~   
"Recall, Tom, that you were made to preform my wills. You are nothing more than an extension of me! CRUCIO!"   
Tom screamed in pain as he was hit with the curse. He fell to his knees limply and lay still.   
"Tom!"   
"Also remember..." Voldemort said, stepping closer, "That if I want you gone, you will go back into me and be forced to watch all I do. And have no say in it."   
Tom growled, "You..."   
"Crucio!"   
"AHHH!!"   
"Tom-san!" Ryoko shouted, glaring angrily at Voldemort, "Leave him alone!"   
Voldemort smiled evilly, "You want a lesson too? Very well... Lesson one... Pain..." he raised his wand, "Crucio!"   
Ryoko felt a wave of hot pain surge through her body. She shrieked loudly before falling to her knees as well. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping she could pass out and just let the pain end. It did.   
"Hey!" Kouga shouted, "Voldemort!"   
Voldemort turned, losing his concentration on Ryoko, "What?! How'd you get out?"   
Kouga glared, "That isn't your business. You leave her alone."   
"Why should I?" The man asked, lifting Ryoko up by the arm, "You have no say in what I do."   
"Let her go!" Kouga repeated, raising his wand.   
Voldemort laughed, then called out mockingly, "You're going to attack me? With what, one of the unforgivable curses? Oh no, what if you get in trouble...? Ryoko won't like you. Oh dear, oh no."   
"Don't listen to him, Kouga..." Tom murmured, opening his eyes, "he's lying... Ryoko's not like that..."   
"SILENCE, BOY!" Voldemort shouted, turning and pointing his wand at Tom, "Crucio!"   
"Expelarmus!" Kouga shouted, causing Voldemort's wand to be blasted away from him.   
"Damn you!" Voldemort shouted, throwing Ryoko against the wall, "You think you can beat me so easily?!"   
"No..." Tom grunted, grabbing Voldemort's wand off the ground, "We're not gonna beat you like that..."   
Both boys stood with their wands held out, pointed at Voldemort. Determined looks plastered on both their faces.   
"Huu... fools, you won't be able to beat me... even unarmed, I'm more than a match for the both of you!"   
~End Chappie 19~ 

like it? :) I hope so, it was fun to write (although hard)! ^_^ R/R!!!! 


	20. The Power of anger

Another shortie... somwehat ^^: it's actually an OK length... we'll see how many chapters we can get in, ok? We're nearing the end of the fic--shall we make a sequal? :) I think we shall 

~Chapter 20~   
Ryoko opened her eyes slowly. What was all the noise? She looked around and gasped: Voldemort had made good on his threat to Kouga and Tom. Kouga was lying in a heap across the room and Tom was nowhere to be seen. She jumped up and ran to Kouga's side, "Kouga-kun! A- Are you ok?!" He didn't move. He didn't reply. He just lay there, bleeding. Ryoko shook him-- although all it did was cause his blood to flow more freely. She started crying. "Kouga--wake up!" she shouted, "Wake up! Please!"   
Voldemort laughed, his shrill, cold laugh, causing the hairs on Ryoko's neck to rise, "He isn't going to wake up, you know."   
Ryoko turned sharply, tears flowing down her cheeks, "What did you do? What did you do to Kouga? Where's Tom?"   
"Tom has returned to the place he came from... inside me... he won't be helping you anymore. And my dear son has lost consciousness because of all the blood he shed for you. Such a pity. You'll die right after him."   
"Why are you doing this!?" Ryoko choked through her tears, "Why!?"   
Voldemort laughed coldly. "For the look on your face, of course." he lied. The truth was he wanted everyone to feel the pain he felt. The hardships he'd endured--everything. The pain. The loss. The hate. Confusion... everything. He wanted her to know most. She was like a blazing knife, cutting through what was left of his soul. Did she enjoy tormenting him? He glared daggers at her. How could she sit there and worry over his son? No one ever worried about him like that!   
Ryoko glared at him, "For the look on my FACE!? Is this a game to you!?" she shouted, standing up, "You find playing with people's lives FUN!?"   
"Yes!" Voldemort snarled, "It is! And if you've got anything to say about it then say it so I can get on with killing you and Kouga!"   
Ryoko glared at him, her eyes filled even more with hatred, nearly brimming over, "I don't know what you want to accomplish by doing this--but I'm not going to just stand by and watch you hurt my friends!"   
Voldemort faltered. Her eyes--they looked like another girl's eyes... someone from his past... the real reason his power was broken... "Potter..." he hissed quietly.   
Ryoko gathered energy in her hands subconsciously, "I am so sick of you!"   
"Damn..." Voldemort murmured, "she'll awaken..."   
"Just get out of our lives!" She shouted, unaware of the energy she was letting off.   
"Damn elf..." Voldemort whispered, taking out his wand, 'If I use the killing curse it'll bounce... she's too strong...' An idea came to him. "Ryoko!" he shouted, mimicking his son's voice perfectly, "Stop! You're hitting me too!"   
Ryoko blinked for a moment then glared at Voldemort, "Don't try to deceive me!" she shouted, her appearance changing. Her blonde hair turned almost white, her eyes a dark shade of purple, and her skin dark--like she'd been in the desert for half her life. She held her hand out palm-up facing Voldemort, "It isn't going to work now!"   
~End Chappie 20~ 

Looks like Ryoko's pissyful... ^^: Shall Tom come back? Is Kouga gonna die? R/R so I can make the next chappie!! 


	21. Will Power

Heeeeere's chappie 21 ^-^ and we're ALMOST there! well, do I really have to tell you to R/R anymore? I hope not :) 

~Chappie 21~   
Voldemort cursed under his breath. This was what he was afraid of. Ryoko was part elf. Her family was very powerful--on her mother's side, that is. Her father was just a filthy mudblood Gryffindor as far as he was concerned. Thinking quickly he tried a different tactic, "I wasn't trying to trick you! As you can see, your power is destroying the room--therefore, what's to stop it from hurting Kouga? He's closer to you than I am."   
"I'm not going to hurt him! I'm going to get you!" She shouted, her eyes blazing.   
"But you are--look at him... he's bleeding worse than ever... and he's getting pale... don't think I would lie about my own son's death."   
Ryoko let some of the energy she had gathered go and looked down at Kouga, 'Kouga- kun...'   
Voldemort held his wand out and pointed it at Ryoko, 'Kill her...' he thought, 'while her guard's down...'   
'NO!'   
Voldemort blinked--was Tom trying to stop him? 'What do you want fool? You're supposed to have been erased from my memory!'   
'Leave her alone!' Tom's voice shouted into Voldemort's mind, 'Just leave her alone!'   
Voldemort laughed, 'Why should I? Is there something you could do to stop me from killing her?'   
Tom couldn't think of anything. 'Just don't hurt her!'   
'Watch me.' Voldemort laughed again, raising his wand, "Aveda..."   
"STOP!!" Tom shouted again--this time through Voldemort's mouth, "Obliviate!!"   
Ryoko blinked, her eyes registering no memory of the past few days. She sat beside Kouga, confused, "huh...?"   
The threat was gone. As long as Ryoko didn't remember transforming there wasn't any problem. 'I could let her go...' Voldemort thought, 'What?!' he blinked, 'did I just think that?' he stood, struggling with his mind and heart for a minute before deciding to leave. If Tom wanted to fight his will, he didn't want to show his weakness to his enemies. He left just as Kouga began to move.   
Kouga opened his eyes, "Wha..."   
Ryoko turned, "Kouga-kun? What's going on here--you're bleeding!"   
Kouga grabbed Ryoko's hands, "Ryoko-chan! You're ok? Where's Voldemort!?"   
"Voldemort?" Ryoko gasped, "What's going on?"   
Kouga shook his head, it didn't look like she remembered anything. "Nothing's going on... never mind. Let's just get back to Hogwarts, ok?"   
Still confused Ryoko nodded, "Ok..."   
~End Chappie 21~   
There we go... only one more left... AND THEN THERE'S THE SEQUAL!! AHAHAHAHAH!!! ^^;;;; R/R!! 


	22. A week later

I think I said this was gonna be the last chappie? well... it's NOT! AHAHAHA! ^_^ sorry to lie to you. and sorry it took so long to get up... had HORRIBLE writers block... anyways--I've got a few more stories in mind that might not deal with Ryoko-chan and Kouga-kun, but I WILL make a sequel! I promise!! ^_^;; so anyways, R/R!! 

~Chappie 22~   
"Ryoko-chan?"   
Ryoko looked up from her owl, "Yes, Kouga-kun?"   
Kouga shook his head, "Never mind. It's nothing."   
"You keep saying that." Ryoko said, standing up and looking at him, "But I don't think I can believe you."   
"Why not, Ryoko-chan?"   
"You keep looking at me funny." She giggled, "Like you think I'm gonna disappear or something!"   
Kouga laughed, "Let's just say I learned something a while ago... not to take anything for granted."   
"Y'mean that weird time? When you said it was something I ate at Hogsmead?"   
"Yeah." Kouga nodded, she didn't remember. He sighed, 'I guess dad's memory charms are stronger than I thought...'   
"You still have that sad look on your face."   
Laughing, Kouga tickled her, "And your face is turning red!"   
"S-stoppit! Kouga-kun! Stop tickling me~!" Ryoko laughed, trying to get away from her best friend, "No fair!"   
Kouga laughed and pushed her against the wall, still tickling her, "Don't say the F-word!"   
"Fair, fair, fair, fair, fair! Now quit tickling me!"   
"No, no, no, no, no. I'm not gonna."   
"Kouga~!" Ryoko giggled, turning and facing him, "Stoppit!"   
"Say the magic word!"   
"Stoppit, Kouga! Please!" She laughed, grabbing his hands, "No more!"   
Kouga grinned, she was back to normal, "Glad to see you back to your regular, hyper self, Ryoko-chan."   
Ryoko gasped for breath, Kouga always seemed to have more energy then she did, "Me? Hyper? You're the hyper one!"   
"That may be, Ryoko-chan," Kouga laughed. "But you're the one who forces me to stay like this!" He said, melodramatically, pretending to faint backwards.   
"Kouga-kun! You be careful--you're near the window!"   
"I'm not gonna get hurt! Don't worry." He laughed, dancing closer to the open window.   
"Kouga, don't go near there. I'm serious, you might get hurt."   
"I'm not gonna get hurt, Ryoko!"   
"Then stop dancing around like an idiot and get back here!"   
Kouga stopped and sat on the window, "Ok. I stopped dancing. Now what, oh ruler-of- the-universe?"   
Ryoko laughed and sat next to him, "Kiss the feet."   
"How about not?"   
"Works for me!" she giggled, "I'd be surprised if you had."   
Kouga laughed, "I'd be surprised if anyone was willing to touch your feet."   
"Oh hush up."   
Laughing Kouga grabbed her in a headlock and noogied her, "Must I?"   
"Ow! Kouga-kun~! That hurts! Stoppit!"   
"Say the magic words!"   
"Onegai! Onegai! Kouga-kun, please!"   
"Ok!" Kouga said, stopping.   
"...That's it, Kouga-kun?"   
"What's it?"   
"You just... stopped..." Ryoko said, almost disappointed, "You never stop like that..."   
"Would you prefer I just kept doing it?"   
"Not really, but... it's just not like you to stop so... willingly..."   
"Well... I guess I just don't want you to be mad at me..."   
"There you go again, acting like you don't know me. I've been your best friend since you were eleven, Kouga! You should know me better than that!"   
"I know... But I don't..."   
The dinner bell rang and Ryoko got up and walked out. Turning at the door and whispering, "If you don't know me as well as you should after all this time... then you don't know me at all..."   
~End Chappie 22~ 

well? you like it? ^^ I'll TRY to do the next one in the next few days, but my show's coming up and NO ONE else knows their lines! It's scary... > oh well. ^_^ gots to do next chappie. remember--thank Chante-chan for making this come up! ^O^ 


	23. He makes eyes

lookit that... another chappie... and do we have 100 reviews? FF.net's not working with me *growls at it* but that's OK cuz Chante-chan will upload for me~!!! ^___^ oh, and you--who tried gettin' rid of Chante-chan? Think not that thy life is safe. I'll follow thee, I'll lead you about, around. Through bog, through bush, through bryer. Sometimes a horse I'll be--sometimes a hound. And neigh and bark at every turn! (and everyone who ISN'T that person? Read on ^_^) And everyone--R/R! there still seems to be a chappie or 3 left in me :)   
~Chappie 23~   
"Ryoko-chan don't be mad at me! I didn't mean it like..." Kouga sighed as she disappeared from view, "..that..." he sighed and started petting Ryoko's owl. "Does she hate me, Yuki-chan?"   
The owl nipped his finger lightly and flew to her perch, next to Kouga's owl, Tori. Kouga smiled, Ryoko had a habit of gloming onto his stuff, and that included his owl. Sometimes it seemed that 'Tori' (who was originally named Bob) liked her more than him. Not that he blamed his owl. Ryoko was perfect in his eyes. Too bad there was no way for him to tell her that. 

"Ryoko? What're ya doin' ou' here?"   
"Hm?" Ryoko looked up, "Oh... Hi Hagrid."   
"Yeh don' sound happy to see me... is summat wrong?"   
"It's not that, Hagrid..."   
"Then wha' is it?"   
"I got mad at Kouga-kun again... I don't know what's with me! I keep getting angry at him for no reason! It's been happening since Hogsmead..."   
"Ya' mean th' time when ya came back all loopy and such?"   
"Yeah... Kouga's been acting weird too..."   
"It's gotta be fer a good reason, Ryoko. Kouga doesn' change much over time. He always gets th' same marks in all his classes... makes eyes a' you all day... makes sure none o' th' other guys looks at ya..."   
"What did you say?" Ryoko blinked, "Kouga makes eyes at me?"   
"Didn' ya know? He sits durrin' meals watchin' you. Durin' class he payed more attention t' ya then th' creatures I brought in... Got burned a few times fer that y'know."   
"But... are you sure he looks at me... like that? Didn't you say he used to look at Hermione like that?"   
"Hermione was next t' ya at th' time. I'm jus' guessin'. But I thin' he likes ya." Hagrid winked cherrily.   
Ryoko blushed, "But... He can't like me... he never used to like me... how long has he been looking at me like that?"   
"He's been lookin' at ya like tha' since yer second year."   
"But--that was so long ago! And you're saying he's liked me that long? How come no one ever tells me these things?!"   
"Well, we all thought ya were a couple. Ya look like it most o' th' time, y'know."   
"But... We haven't been... we're just friends..." Ryoko said, still confused. She liked Kouga as more than a friend. And she wanted him to feel the same way for her--but she didn't think he could actually LIKE her!   
"Didn' ya know?"   
"No... I didn't know..." She said, standing up, "I should talk to him though."   
"A word t' th' wise, Ryoko."   
"Hm?"   
"Don' tell him anythin' that isn' true. He really likes ya."   
Ryoko nodded, "Alright, Hagrid." She turned and ran up the stairs, trying hard not to bump into anyone on her way to the dinner hall. She looked around, 'Where is he...?' Over the next thirty minutes or so she looked everywhere she could think to go to find him. The library, halls, some classrooms, dungeons... everywhere. Finally she gave up and went to her dorm to sleep. She lay down to sleep. In her dreams she felt a splitting pain in her chest. Burning lances of pain shot through her body, and she couldn't help but scream, 'Kouga-kun~! Help me!'   
'He can't come.'   
'Voldemort...' she hissed, 'what are you doing here?'   
'I've come to visit my toy. After all, you are my property.'   
'I am not! I never have been and I never will be!'   
'Foolish little elf-girl... you were born to be my servant and you'll attend me until you die!'   
'I will not! Hush up! Leave me alone!'   
'Make me. You may have beaten my past self, but you won't beat me. Kouga cannot resist my will forever, even if he is my son. And a little girl like you has even less of a chance. Even if you are part elf.'   
'What are you talking about? Kouga isn't your son!'   
'Oh but he is. You're just too afraid to ask him, because you know he'll say yes.'   
"SHUT UP!" Ryoko shouted, waking up once more.   
"I wasn't saying anything, Ryoko..."   
"Oh... Hermione, I'm sorry... I had another bad dream..."   
"So I see. What was it about?"   
"I..." Ryoko blinked, trying hard to remember it, "I don't remember..."   
"I think I read about that kind of thing. You woke up too quickly. If you remember it all it'll be if something happens that was in the dream."   
"I don't think that's it..."   
"Or you could've blocked it out of your memory."   
"Maybe..."   
There was a tap at the window. Ryoko got up and opened it, surprised when Tori landed on her arm with a note clasped in his beak. "Tori-kun... what's this?"   
~End Chappie 23~   
Heh... cliffie... I hate them too... :) BUT! I will make chappie to make up for cliffie :) Everyone R/R!!! 


	24. Red Thread Of Destiny

OK--second to last chappie I think ^^: although, knowing me I'll add a few... (but then I can't make a sequil! oh no!!) I want to thank EVERYONE for their Reviews ^_^ I love all of 'em! (Onee-chan! get off your butt and read this thing!!!!) ^^:: ok. so here's number 24 

~Chappie 24~   
"Ryoko-chan,   
I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. Please. I didn't mean it like that--if you'd just let me finish, I'll say what I was starting earlier. Please come. Just follow the red string.   
~Kouga"   
Ryoko stood and blinked after having read the letter. What red string? She blinked as Yuki flew in front of her with the thread in her beak. "Oh... that red string... but where's the other end?" She asked confusedly, following it through the halls, passing teachers, students, and ghosts. And even going through Nearly Headless Nick. "I'm sorry Nick!" She shouted, still following the string. As she went she wound it around her hand, 'I know I've heard some legend about these things... but I can't seem to remember it...' 

Kouga sighed and leaned against a tree. Was Ryoko even going to come? He'd sent Yuki and Tori with the note and string half an hour ago... Maybe she wouldn't. That would make his life easier, in one respect: if she didn't come, he didn't need to tell her what happened. But if she did come, it would take a whole lot off of his mind. "But how do I put it?" He mumbled, sliding down and leaning against the trunk of the tree, "'Oh, Ryoko, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-- Voldemort's my dad. Yeah, the same Voldemort who tried to kill you.'" he sighed, that sounded REALLY stupid. "'Ryoko-chan, I know you're probably gonna kill me for this, but... Voldemort's my dad. And he's out to kill you. Although, I don't know why... probably because you and me are like... really close...'" He sighed again. This really wasn't gonna work. "Ryoko... I wanted to say I'm sorry for..."   
"Sorry for what, Kouga-kun?"   
Kouga jumped out of his skin. Well, almost out of his skin. He turned quickly, "R-Ryoko- chan!?"   
"What are you sorry for, Kouga-kun?" She asked, sitting next to him and leaning against his shoulder. "I don't remember you doing anything wrong... I'm the one who should be sorry."   
Kouga blushed, "S...Sorry for what, Ryoko-chan?"   
"I've been having mood-swings lately. I don't know why I've been having them, but I've been yelling at you a lot..."   
"No you haven't... You've just been having a bad week..."   
"But that's just the thing, Kouga-kun..." Ryoko said, turning and looking up at him, "I don't know why I've been having such a bad week! It's been happening since we got back from that weird place... And I don't really remember the time before that after we went to the dance at Hogsmead..."   
"It's ok. You shouldn't say you're sorry for... what happened. It wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's plan..."   
"Why do you keep saying that Voldemort was involved? If he was there we wouldn't be here now, right? We'd be dead..."   
"I don't know what happened while we were there, Ryoko-chan. I mean--After Voldemort knocked me and Tom out, that is..."   
"Who's Tom?"   
Kouga sighed and tried to explain the events of the past few days to her. Leaving out his jealousy, Tom's interest in Ryoko, and the kissing part. Which made the story interestingly different. Ryoko didn't understand most of it though. Without much luck she tried to put the pieces of his version together. When she asked more about Tom he shrugged her off and said he wasn't very important to the story.   
"How could Tom-san not be an important part of the story, Kouga-kun? I seem to remember something about him... but not much... like he meant something to me... but I don't know what..."   
"He didn't mean anything to you." Kouga said haughtily. "He was just a guy."   
Ryoko looked up at him, "...Are you jealous?"   
"Jealous?" Kouga blinked, blushing, "Jealous? Me? A-are you crazy? What do I have to be jealous of...?"   
"You are, aren't you?" Ryoko giggled, pulling herself off of the ground and grinning at him, "You're jealous that I might like someone else better than I like you!"   
"W-Why would I be jealous? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything! You're free to like who you please--just as long as I approve of them!"   
"I don't think you're telling me the truth. Hagrid says you make eyes at me."   
"What!?"   
Ryoko nodded, "That's what he said. But I don't know if it's true or not." she looked over at him, "Is it?"   
Kouga blushed and inched back from her, he couldn't tell her--what if she didn't like him back? At least, not in that way? His mind was so filled with doubts he couldn't reply. Not even one of his cheeky ones.   
Ryoko sighed sadly and looked up at the sky, "I just remembered a legend I heard when I was small..."   
"L-Legend?" Kouga blinked, trying to compose himself.   
"Yeah." Ryoko turned and held up the red thread that was tied to her wrist, "It's about two people connected by a red thread. Haven't you heard of it?"   
"Yeah... I think so... The red thread of destiny, right?"   
Ryoko nodded, "You've got the other end..."   
Kouga blinked and looked at his arm. Yuki and Tori had wrapped the thread around his arm while he was talking to Ryoko, "...I guess I do..."   
Smiling Ryoko leaned up and hugged him, "Then I guess we'll be stuck together for a long time."   
Kouga blushed and nodded, putting one arm around her, "I guess so."   
~End Chappie 24~   
heheheheheh... but wait! there's more! >=P you don't think I'd end it like that, do you? (Kiseki: knowing you? yes --;) ^^:;; ok--final chappie, coming up! 


	25. I Can Wait

Here it is--last chappie ^_^; I'm gonna go finish my Yu-Gi-Oh fanics now and then make the sequel (actually, I've got no idea what's gonna happen in the sequel so it might not be up for a week or so ^^:::) I'm sorry if the ending is poopy, but I gots to make room for my sequel, ne? :-)  
  
~Chappie 25~  
  
"Fool!" Voldemort shouted, whipping Tom, "Who said you could turn on me? Fool!"  
  
Tom winced. Most of his memory had been erased and all he could feel at the moment was pain. The only memory he had left was a smile Ryoko had given him. Nothing else. He whimpered as his future self continued to hit him. He hadn't stopped for almost an entire week. When Voldemort got tired he simply used his wand to whip, and he didn't really need to rest often. Tom screamed as a bucket of vinegar was thrown over him, causing the lacerations to burn more than ever.  
  
Wormtail went to get another bucket of vinegar. If his master had seemed angry when he gave Tom a second body only to get attacked, he was twice as mad now, knowing that Ryoko and Kouga were happy, and safe thanks to Wormtail. The servant shivered, he was going to be next, unless Tom survived the beating.  
  
"Fool! You ruined everything!" Voldemort screeched, losing his voice after a week of shouting. "You let them escape! You ruined my plan!" He hit Tom across the face, "Do you want to die? I can arrange that! Well? Do you!"  
  
Tom opened one eye and looked pleadingly up at Voldemort, his will to fight gone sense the previous morning, "N... No... please..." he begged, "...stop... I won't do it again..."  
  
Voldemort smiled triumphantly, "Wormtail take him and clean him up. He's going to have training until summer. And then I'm sure he'll help me, won't you Tom?"  
  
Tom whimpered and nodded limply. His will had been completely beaten out of him. He followed Wormtail out of the chamber. Voldemort smirked. Tom was easy to manipulate, and so were Ryoko and Kouga. Getting them in the same place wouldn't be too hard. 'Let's see...' Voldemort thought, sitting in his chair and toying with his wand, 'Shall I let Ryoko awaken again? Or shall I do that after she becomes my servant?' He stood and opened a drawer to look at an amulet he had stolen from Ryoko's mother. It glowed red and burned his hand when he touched it. Ignoring the pain, for he was quite used to pain, he turned it over to read the inscription on the back. He sighed, it was in elvish. And, not being an elf, he couldn't read it. Ryoko could. Even though she hadn't been taught, the inborn ability was still there. And if she could unlock it then he could use it. Sighing he put it back. He would have to wait. But he was good at that. Very good at it.  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
well? like it? hate it? (oh no! don't hate it!! ;_; *sobs*) I'll go make the sequal in a few days ^^: I'm sorry if it takes a while! ^.^; I gotta get some sleep once in a lifetime, ne? ;) 


End file.
